


Secret desires

by Stormborn93



Category: Game of Thrones RPF
Genre: Awards, Awards Presentation, Best Friends, Cheating, Desire, Desperation, Dresses, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Fun, Hook-Up, Los Angeles, Lust, Oral Sex, Paparazzi, Passion, Rough Sex, Secret Relationship, Sex, Sexy, Sweet, Tuxedos, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 11:20:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13340166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormborn93/pseuds/Stormborn93
Summary: Sometimes there's just an inexplicable connection between two people, that as hard as you might try you simply cannot avoid your lust for one another. They have been best friends for a long time but surely the infrequent hook-ups are just part of Hollywood. Starting isn't the hard part, it's the stopping that's damn near impossible.





	Secret desires

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo I am a massive Jonerys fan and never knew how I really felt about shipping actors with each other, it just kind of felt a little creepy for me but since their Golden Globe pictures were released I haven't been able to get these deviously smutty thoughts out of my brain! I hope you enjoy their own Golden Globes afterparty and as always I mean no offence to anyone...you love who you love but boy these two would be so hot together! Enjoy!!

Emilia looked stunning in her floor length black dress, the slit up the side of her thigh was flashing the faintest hint of her beautiful pale skin under the bright lights of the red carpet. Her beautifully fitted gown hugged her curvaceous figure, showing her perfect cleavage, which immediately drew his gaze. 

Her platinum locks were cut into a sharp straight bob and her eyes shone beneath her lavish make up. She looked confident, proud and amazing. Kit couldn’t control his eyes from sweeping across her figure, her stunning looks eliciting dangerous reactions from a man that was newly engaged. He walked over and linked his arm with hers as they stood posing for paparazzi pictures. “Nice to see you Clarke.” His mouth curved into a smile as she giggled and gazed up at him. “Hey Harrington, it’s been a while hasn’t it.” His stomach was in knots. 

He had seen her last night at the charity gala for Haiti but had kept his distance as he was determined that their twisted dance was finished and he was engaged to his lovely fiancé Rose, who was waiting back home for him in Suffolk. He looked down at Emilia who was chatting away to one of the reporters, and he sighed deeply, after all these years would he ever be able to resist her? 

She swept the red carpet, posing for paparazzi photos, knowing that all eyes would be on her and Kit tonight. The she saw him. He looked much more alert and happy than he had done the night before at Sean Penn’s charity dinner. He had been so grumpy and hungover that they had barely spoken, yet she still felt that small glimmer of attraction that she had always held for him. 

Tonight, he looked incredible. His thick dark curls fell graciously around his handsome face, his black beard framed his chiselled jaw and his mesmerising dark eyes shimmered under the light of the camera flashes. He was dressed in all black in support of women in the film industry, which she admired so much. She noticed that his black tuxedo fitted him perfectly as he walked up to her on the red carpet. She felt her stomach flip and her heart pound. How did he have this effect on her after all this time? 

The years of friendship that they had been through. The random hook-ups and the occasional kisses over the last eight years were fine but now he was engaged to Rose it changed everything. She knew it would be hard to keep her distance tonight and stay away from him. Locking her desires deep down inside her, she let out a sigh as she felt his warm palm caress her lower back, the pulses of electricity wildly tracking through her body. She needed a drink and a strong one. It was going to be very hard to hide her lust for him tonight. 

She looked stunning as she had done all night but the alcohol in their systems was loosening their inhibitions and ridding them of their feelings of guilt, making way for something altogether more dangerous. He wanted her so badly. He wanted to be buried so deep in her that they would forget everything about the world around them. He knew what she felt like, he had had the pleasure of being inside her tight wet heat before. The mere thought of her like that was making his cock harden under his suit trousers. 

He had tried to control himself so much around her tonight because she just looked so glorious. Every touch, every whisper, every over long stare was setting his heart afire and causing his breath to catch in his chest. He had gone beyond simply wanting her, he needed her, and he hoped to god that she felt the same way. They had had the best night together so far, full of laughter and friendship that was escalating further as the hours got smaller and the drinks got fuller. He had been bold enough as to slide his hand over hers as they sat together at the table. His rough fingers smoothing over her delicate hands, causing goosebumps to shiver along her bare arms and chest. 

He watched the laboured rise and fall of her breathing as she gazed into his dark eyes, almost questioning whether it was a good idea or not. They had presented their awards and felt so comfortable together on stage, it was like clockwork them when they were with each other, everything was natural. When they sat down again after their second award, he felt her small warm hand brush over the thin material of his suit trousers and rest against his steely thigh. 

He had to hold his breath as her slim fingers drew delicate circles in the black material. When she looked up at him and noticed that he was staring down at her hand on his thigh, she bit her lip and pulled her hand away from him to place them on the top of the table. She took a quick drink of her champagne before pulling an apologetic smile and facing away from him immediately. 

He didn’t want it to be like that at all. His leg felt cold after the loss of her hand, the tingles he had felt in his body subsided after she had gone. He felt sad that she couldn’t express her thoughts when they were together. Sad that she couldn’t be herself because she couldn’t control her bodies’ desire for him. Kit sighed heavily and headed to the bar to get some more drinks wishing he had held her hand and showed her his willingness before she disappointedly pulled away.

 

He approached her at the after party, his eyes glazed and hooded in the darkness. Her lips tingled with bubbles from her champagne as the cold liquid passed over her mouth. They had spent so long catching up tonight and laughing with each other than she forgot where they were and how they were supposed to behave with each other. She ached to feel him close to her again. 

She had spent much of the night at the table with her hand resting on his warm, hard thigh or his strong hand covering her small one. They were trying to be subtle, to be discreet with their affections but it was too hard. They were still within the prying eyes of the reporters but they knew already the direction tonight was going to take. They needed each other, their pull towards each other was magnetic. A fiery lust driven by their insatiable desire for one another’s body. 

She loved Kit as a friend but she knew how she felt about him sexually. He gave himself wholly to her as she had never felt anyone else do. He treated her with the upmost passion and respect, taking her pleasure to new heights even if that meant abandoning or waiting for his own. His hand was cool from being outside smoking, as he placed it down over hers which was lying flat against the table. His eyes creased as he smiled at her, the lust building up beneath the surface. 

She could feel the warmth of his skin as he slid his thumb tenderly over the back of her hand. Such a small gesture left her feeling raw and undone, her lower body tingled with desire and her stomach felt like lead as she looked into his eyes. Deep, dark and mesmerising, he was pulling her down and down into the abyss. She could feel the familiar ache grow between her thighs as he spoke softly to her, pushing her platinum hair behind her ear ever so gently. “Em.” His voice was so soft yet so assertive that it was making her tremble with anticipation. 

They had both drunk their fair share of alcohol tonight and almost silently agreed to this thing that was happening between them. “What is it?” Her voice was a soft whisper as she smiled brilliantly at her friend, admiring how handsome his face was when he smiled. “Let’s get out of here soon. I’m tired of spending any time with anyone but you.” Her smile faltered as he spoke. A wave of guilt flooded her body. He was engaged, this was wrong. Maybe nothing would happen between them. Maybe he just wanted to have a drink alone. 

She gulped the bile that was rising in her throat and put her unwanted guilt aside determined to let her feelings for him take over her body. She closed her eyes and leant closer to him, the thick heady scent of his aftershave filling her senses. She swallowed hard as she thought about what she was going to say. She let the words roll gracefully off her tongue as she led with her heart not her head. “Let’s get the car back to my house in Venice Beach. Then we can be alone.” She watched as his eyes widened and he licked his lips, never taking his gaze away from hers. 

The wind was uncharacteristically cool for LA, as Emilia called her car around. This was so wrong, she knew she shouldn’t be doing this. They should call it off now and never speak of it again, but part of her didn’t care. She wanted him and it was blatantly obvious that he wanted her. His eyes hadn’t left her all night, his hands had softly caressed hers and clutched her slim body tightly to his all night. 

They had laughed, danced and very nearly kissed. His lips close enough for her to smell the sweet alcohol on his breath and his musky aftershave assaulted her senses as she breathed deeply. She had so desperately wanted to lean down and capture his lips with her own but there were too many people around. She had toyed with her hair as he pulled away and sat down next to her, leaving her frustrated and aroused. That bubble of fear being eclipsed by something far more animalistic. 

As the night drew on and their electric touches began to happen more frequently, she couldn’t help but feel that her body was reacting to his presence. The heat between her thighs grew and the immense pressure in her lower body caused her to clench her smooth thighs tightly together under her satin gown. The way he looked at her at the afterparty, when he wanted them to leave, made her feel so desired. He looked at her like no-one else was there, like she was his drug and he was desperate for a hit. He had always looked at her like that, ever since they first met. 

She was thrown from her thoughts as her car pulled into her long driveway. Her driver got out and opened her car door, escorting her to the front door. She felt so sheepish as she asked him if he would go back to the Beverly Hilton to collect Mr. Harington and discretely bring him here. She had the same driver for years and he had been here before when her and Kit had hooked up in L.A. so he probably wasn’t surprised. Still she felt embarrassed as he turned the car around and pulled out of the drive. She exhaled deeply as she moved to the kitchen and poured two Gin and Tonics. She needed something to take the edge off how she was feeling right now. 

He felt sick, what was he doing? He was soon to be married but the allure of his best friend was just too much. She looked stunning tonight and he had to do all he could to reign in his desire for her as she walked around in that sexy dress, showing off her curves and her beautiful breasts. He cursed inwardly as his suit trousers grew tighter, just thinking about her glorious body. He thanked the driver who had a steely expression, before making his way to her door. He didn’t knock, he just let the door swing open when he punched in the security code that she had text him. 

He kicked his shoes off and walked through her beach house, which was impeccably decorated in her style. She was there with her back to him, watching the wild waves hit the shore from her wide patio windows. Her silhouette lit up in the moonlight, her platinum hair shining madly in the darkness. His breath shook as he spoke her name so softly it was almost a whisper. “Em..” She turned around, where she was standing and his breath hitched in his chest. She was phenomenal, her blue eyes sparkled dangerously in the low light of the room and her smile was dazzling as he crossed over to stand in front of her. 

Their eyes were locked in a powerful gaze, deep brown staring into vibrant blue. He bought his hands up to run over her smooth bare arms, enjoying the feeling of the goosebumps that flashed across her pale skin. She leant into him and he inhaled her rich perfume and a scent that was so decidedly Emilia that it made his head swirl. Her body felt amazing pressed hard against his and his hands moved to smooth down the back of her dress and over the delightful curve of her tight arse, pulling her body harder against his. 

She released a muffled groan as his hard cock pressed against her warm cleft, her mouth finding his neck and pressing soft wet kisses into his soft skin. Kit groaned as her fingers slid under his jacket and shrugged it to the floor. Her small hands ran across his tight chest as she continued her oral assault on his neck and collarbone. 

He closed his eyes, enjoying every sensation of her warm plump lips against his skin and her soft platinum hair brushing his cheek. He needed to kiss her, to feel her lips against his. He cupped her chin with his hand and leant her head back, ready to taste her sweet mouth, as he had been craving all night.

The way he looked at her as he entered the room made her so wet and desperate for him. The lust that stirred beneath his dark eyes told her everything. She felt her body betraying her as they were pressed tightly together. Her nipples stood on end and her knickers were soaked. Kit reached up and took her face in his hands. His thumb brushed across her lips, collecting the remains of her red lipstick, her mouth parting willingly for him. He leant down and kissed her. 

Softly at first but with a hard and desperate edge. His tongue swiped across her lower lip making her body shiver. Their mouths hungered for one another; clashing with tongues and teeth, trying intensely to taste every part of each other. Her hands wound into his soft black curls, keeping his head close to hers. She couldn’t help but release deep moans into his mouth as he carried on kissing her with a passionate fervor. 

Her legs wobbled, as she felt his hands move down her body and over her firm arse. Their bodies were so close that she could feel the outline of his thick cock pressed against her core. He bought his hand to caress the side of her cheek as they pulled out of their kiss, gasping for breath. He smiled widely as he looked down at her face. He was so handsome when he smiled, showing the beautiful creases around his eyes and cheeks. He leant down to place delicate kisses on the swell of her breasts that were exposed to his greedy eyes. 

The pulsing ache in her cunt was almost unbearable as Kit slid his hands round to her waist and spun her around so that she was facing the wall with her back to him. “Em. God you’re so beautiful. I need you so much right now.” His words filled her with a giddy passion, as she imagined him fisting his own cock while he thought of her body. 

Kit growled and groaned as she arched her back, pressing her arse into his cock, her hands bracing her body against the wall of her house. He reached up and slowly slid the zip down on her dress, letting the black satin pool on the floor. Her soft alabaster skin was exposed to his gaze and he bent down to place delicate kisses down her spine, worshiping her like the goddess she was. 

He loved the way her skin felt under his fingertips, so soft and warm. She was wearing nothing but her black platform heels and a lacy black thong. He bit his lip as she looked over her shoulder at him. He kissed her cheek delicately, being rewarded by that million dollar smile of hers. With her in this position her reached down and slid his finger gracefully underneath her arse and over her wet cunt, feeling the thin black lace fully saturated under his fingertips. 

He was rewarded with a delectable moan that spilled from her lips as her face scrunched up with his soft touch. His fingers gently stroked her aching cleft, through the damp material as Emilia spread her legs wider for him to reach her better. He slid her tiny thong to one side and pressed his fingertips against her swollen entrance, eliciting a cry from her as she braced herself against the wall. Her head dropped and she moaned as Kit’s fingers gently pushed inside her tight wet heat. 

He hissed as he felt her soft cunt beneath his fingers, her tight muscles clenching around him. He slid them slowly from her watching her wriggle and writhe underneath his skillful touch. God he was desperate for her, he wanted his cock so deep inside her. He curled his fingers into her and pumped wildly, inserting a third finger ever so carefully. 

Emilia’s hand came down to join his, as she toyed with her clit, making her cry even louder. Her sweet cries filled him with joy as his cock throbbed wildly. Each thrust of his fingers carried her closer to her climax. She shuddered and shook under her own expertise, both their hands bringing her to a rapid orgasm. She sagged her head as he removed his fingers from her. Her breathing heavy and labored. 

He turned her around to face him and tilted her chin up so she was watching him beneath her hooded eyes. He sucked slowly on his fingers that had just been inside her. “As good as I remember.” His voice was deep and thick with lust as he grabbed her waist and picked her up, carrying her to the kitchen counter. 

She screamed as he dropped her against the work surface, scattering papers, letter and his un-used glass onto the floor, with a loud clatter. He stripped off his black shirt and suit trousers in front of her, leaving her with an incredible view of his smooth chest and his gloriously tight boxer shorts, that were doing absolutely nothing to hide his incredible erection. 

She squirmed with delight as Kit knelt down in front of her and spread her thighs with his rough hands. She held her breath as he kissed up the inside of her legs, his beard tickling her and making her giggle softly. His fingers were stroking the outside of her legs maddeningly slowly, setting all her nerves on fire. “Kit….please.” She whined as the anticipation of his next move made her feel hollow and needy. 

His hands reached up and slid her black lace thong down her legs and onto the floor. She almost came as he flashed her a smile from between her legs. He carried on softly kissing her thighs, working his way up to her sweet cunt. He nipped the soft skin near her groin making her cry and whimper. Her hips thrust towards his face in desperation when his tongue finally glanced over her sweet cunt. She cried out in ecstasy as he slowly and eagerly swiped her saturated core. 

She shuddered as his tongue probed and penetrated her, the intense burning in her stomach growing and growing. The unbearable tingling heat was rising inside her, causing her to grab his black curls and press his face deep into her swollen cunt. She screamed and bucked her hips towards him as he pressed his tongue flat to her clit, pushing her over the edge. His tongue was sharp and insistent, pressing and sucking at her sweet centre, summoning her climax. Her body was wound so tightly as she released, her orgasm was so strong that it shook her as she clamped her thighs around Kit’s shoulders, the backs of her black heels digging into his muscular back. 

She tasted magnificent, as sweet and as musky as he remembered from last time he tasted her. Her body shook incredibly as her orgasm hit her, her tight cunt clenching under his tongue and her sweet release flooding his mouth. He looked up at her from his position between her legs and watched as her eyes and nose scrunched up and her hands gripped his hair so tightly he couldn’t feel his scalp. 

Fine strands of platinum hair were sticking to the side of her face and tiny beads of sweat coated her pale skin. Her hands fumbled with his boxer shorts as she hurried to release his cock from its hiding place. She exhaled slowly as she stared at his naked form with awe, worshiping his body as she had done every time they had slept together in the past. She reached out and wrapped her hand tightly around his thick cock, squeezing gently and causing sweet moans to trip from his lips. 

Her small warm hands pumped his throbbing length, making him cry out as his balls tightened, under her deft touch. He was so close to cumming but he had to be inside her. He wanted to thrust into her until the morning came around. She was focused on him now, her blue eyes glazed with lust, determined to bring him to climax as he had with her. He was watching as she drew out beads of white liquid onto the shining head of his cock, his breath ragged as she licked her lips. 

Kit stepped closer in between her legs, grazing her delicate cunt with the thick wet head of his cock. He cursed as she cried out for him. “Oh god Em, please I need to be inside you.” He whispered to her as he gripped her hips, slowly pressing his hardness into her swollen cunt. He sealed her gaping mouth with a desperate kiss, their bodies flush against each other with the rising heat between them. 

He slid his hand down to her arse and pulled her closer to him, angling his cock so that he could thrust deep inside her. He pushed in slowly to begin with, letting her tight cunt adjust to his girth. “Argh Kit…slower..slower.” She cried into his muscular neck as he rolled his hips towards her, pushing more and more of himself into her wet heat. “Em…” He released her name in a hurry as he pushed the final inch, deep inside her. Her thighs were wrapped tightly around his waist, the backs of her black heels were resting on his muscular arse. 

His fingers found her hips as he set the rhythm of their thrusts, her hips wildly grinding against his. He leant down and grabbed her hard pink nipple in his mouth, nipping and sucking as she squealed beneath him. He marked her breasts and neck with deep purple bites as the intense sensation filled him. Thrusting harder and faster with each minute he felt his climax fast approaching. 

In her desperation, Emilia’s hands were raking all down his back and her teeth were biting his shoulder to muffle her cries of pleasure. The only sounds that could be heard were the echoes of their naked bodies against each other and their soft moans and cries as they both reached their peaks. 

He filled her so perfectly; every thrust felt like she was on the edge of sweet torture. The delicious fullness of Kit’s cock inside her, left her swimming in ecstasy as he surged towards her sensitive spot. She felt herself crest the wave as she gripped him tightly, her walls rippling against his cock, encouraging his orgasm. 

She shook as she came, her thighs tightly clamped and her head back as she let the feeling of their orgasms overtake her body. He released inside her, calling her name as his warm liquid flooded her delicate body. “Kit!” She cried out his name as she felt her body tremble with aftershocks. Her sweet cunt throbbing and clenching against his heavy cock. 

He pulled his arms around her as she let her body relax against his chest. His skin was soft and warm and she felt safe with his arms around her. They stood there like that for what felt like eternity as Emilia felt him soften inside her and felt their mixed releases drip down her thighs onto the counter below. He kissed her hair and inhaled her scent as they held each other tightly. 

“Em” He whispered her name, like a lost promise, an almost forbidden word. “We need to stop this.” Great he was feeling guilty now. She felt a pang of sadness, although she wasn’t in love with Kit and he wasn’t in love with her, they had hooked up numerous times in the last seven years and they had both tried to stop it but had always failed. 

She looked into his deep eyes and brushed his dark curls away from his damp forehead. “I’ll stop when you learn to stop Harington.” She flashed a grin at him as he poked her in the ribs for that cheeky line. “Ok let’s just enjoy tonight. I reckon a shower is in order, what do you say Clarke?” She just laughed at him and kissed him softly, before he scooped up her petite body and threw her over his shoulder. He simply laughed at her screams and protestations, as he made his way to her en-suite bathroom.

**Author's Note:**

> So what did you think? Girls let’s not pretend you all haven’t had these Kit related fantasies! If you loved it please let me know, I also have a Jonerys based fic out called Never Let me go which I hope you will all enjoy too! Spread the love :)


End file.
